A New Direction
by thatgirl07
Summary: Christina and Nick have just spent the night together. How is she going to explain her actions to Tom?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :)**

**this is my first FanFic! so be easy on me! I am Team Nick (not that it should matter) and here is my view of the morning after the 'nick and christina get together' ;) More chapters coming up soon ! **

_Disclaimer: I own nothing In this world. The views of this fan fiction simply belong to the writer. It is not the views of anybody from TNT, creators, writers, Hawthorne, or the cast of Hawthorne._

* * *

><p><strong>FanFiction- Hawthorne<strong>

The morning after Season 3 Episdoe 6.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Christina opened her eyes, only to be blinded by the sunlight streaming in through the windows. Her vision was all blurry and her surroundings confused her for a second, she rubbed her eyes and then it hit her. She jolted upright in bed looking around the room in disbelief; 'What have I done?' she thought to herself looking down to see her clothes thrown on the floor. She was naked in a bed that did not belong to her. Frantically she jumped out of bed and threw on burgundy jumper that was resting on a chest of drawers, in her hurry she hadn't noticed the sleeping figure she was sharing the bed with. Christina bit her tongue in disbelief as the figure began to stir. Frozen in her position Christina couldn't move; standing in nothing else but a jumper, in a matter of moments Christina's world came crashing down around her when she quickly realised what she had done. The figure rolled over to face her and opened his eyes. It was Nick. A pained expression came over Christina's face, it quickly turned into a half smile.

Nick sat up in bed "Good morning..." but before he could finish his sentence Christina rushed over to his side of the bed and sat on the edge next to him. "Listen Nick", she put her hand on his hand, "I can't do this, not now. I have to go home, Tom is going to be mental" she paused, thinking of Tom and what he'd do to her when he found out... _if _he found out. Her eyes welled up at the image of Tom's heartbroken face in her mind. Nick noticing that Christina was wrapped up in her thoughts gently stroked her face "Shhh" he said as tears began to trickle down her face. He leaned in for a kiss "No", Christina said halfheartedly pulling away and making a poor attempt at wiping away her tears, "I can't do this, I can't believe I've done this. I'm a married woman, I love my husband, I love my husband. I love my husband..." she trailed off, "Look, Nick I have to go." Just as she tried to get up and collect her items of clothing that were strewn all over the floor, Nick grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. Their faces centimeters away from eachother Christina could feel his warm breath on her cheek, her body momentarily shuddered, and before she knew it their lips were touching and they were in a deep kiss. Nick took Christina's waist and pulled her closer to him.

Moments passed and they came to the end of their kiss, Nick gazed into Christina's eyes and whisphered "I love you". Christina couldn't answer, she just touched his face lightly, she struggled to verbalise the way she felt about Nick. Christina scrambled off his lap picked up her underwear, clothes and shoes off the floor and walked out the room leaving Nick alone in bed.

Christina got into her car after struggling to find her keys in her bag, she glanced at her phone. 29 missed calls, some of them from Camille, a lot of them from Tom. She was hardly suprised. Christina put her head on the steering wheels and breathed out a huge sigh, she had no idea what she was going to do. Her life was a mess, she knew she was acting out of character but didn't know what to do, she didn't know how to change. But the most important thing was, she didn't know how she felt. In a hurried fashion Chrisitina put on her clothes she wore yesterday, it was very awkward to do it in the car but she knew she couldn't go home in Nick's jumper.

The car journey home took longer than usual, Christina knew that she was subconsciously driving slower than usual but couldn't bring herself to increase the speed. Finally she pulled into the drive, braked and put the handbrake on. She sat there staring at the dashboard. The time was 09:48. Christina could feel her eyes welling up again, she shook her head. She refused to cry, blinking crazily to hold back the tears she got out the car and walked up to the front door. Turned the key, and opened the door to find Tom standing right in the middle of the hallway staring straight at her.


	2. Chapter 2

… Tom standing right in the middle of the hallway staring straight at her…

Time seemed to stop as the two stared at each other. Christina opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't muster up any words, she just stood their dumb-founded. A single tear trickled down her face. "Tom…" "Don't" he interrupted her, "Just don't"

He turned around and started making his way back to the kitchen leaving Christina standing alone and feeling 2ft tall. After a couple of moments Christina trailed after him, she paused behind him and softly placed her hands on his neck "We need to talk…" Tom flung around; startling her, pushing her hand away "Don't you dare touch me!" his eyes welled up "I called you! I called you! I wanted to talk then! At midnight, and at 1am, at 2am, I wanted to talk! But no!" he stepped towards her anger overwhelming his body. He began to shake. "You know, over and over again I kept on thinking to just go over there. But I thought no, I trust her, I know she'll be home soon or she'll call. Because, she loves me, right? And that's what people who are _in_ love do."

"I love you." Christina steps closer to him despite being scared of the anger in his eyes.

"No you don't" he says through clenched teeth, the words seem to be poisonous.

"Yes, I do."

"Did you sleep with him?" The one question Christina wasn't ready for. Could she lie to him? She stopped and stared into his eyes, she knew that this was it. Lie and keep him forever but tell the truth and lose him in a heartbeat. Christina began to visualise what life with Nick would be like, she drifted off into an imaginary land where… "Christina" Tom took her hand, jolting her out of her daydream, he studied her face "Did you sleep with him?"

"No."


End file.
